1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to water filtration. More particularly, this invention relates to a skimmer having a replaceable cartridge filter.
2. State of the Art
Conventional skimmers for pools and spas include a weir which is hinged at the bottom and provided with a float at the top. Behind the weir is a sump in which a filter or a basket is placed. A filter pump is coupled to the sump and draws water from the pool or spa over the weir and into the sump through the filter or basket. The floating weir assures that the pool/spa water is drawn from the surface into the sump. This causes floating waste to be drawn across the surface of the water and into the skimmer.
In skimmers which have baskets rather than filter cartridges, the owner can see waste accumulate in the basket and will know to empty the basket periodically. Skimmers which utilize replaceable filter cartridges are different. A good example of such a skimmer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,873 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to DeSousa et al. A cylindrical filter cartridge is disposed vertically in the skimmer housing below the weir. It is difficult or impossible to determine visually whether the filter needs to be replaced. In addition, because of the way the filter cartridge is disposed in the skimmer housing, it is possible that the outer surface will become unevenly coated with waste, thereby requiring replacement more frequently than if the filter were evenly coated.